My World
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Damon's thoughts about Elena. My World-by sick puppies. A dare fic.


My World

I'm not coming back, I'm not gonna react, I'm not doing shit for you

I'm not sitting around while you are tearing it down around us

I'm not living a lie while you swim in denial

'Cause you're dead and gone'

You'll leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you

I lay on the bed, trying to fight the tears that were desperately trying to fall from my eyes. The card that was loosely held in my left hand, it felt like it was a million pounds. Seeing your name on the card I was holding, knocked the wind out of me.

So you were marrying Stefan, while you were dating me.

What did you want me to do? Run down the alter and steal you away from my brother? Was this the kind of reaction you wanted from me, Elena?

I looked up at the half empty bottle of my thirtieth Jack Daniels. Even his healing couldn't help me now. My body started to shake in rage as I thought back to last night when you whispered in my ear that you loved me. But you were just like everyone else. No, you were just like her. Not only did you look like my first love but you also broke my heart like her. Maybe even a little more because I put more hope in you.

Welcome to my world

Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone

Another lesson burned and I'm drowning in the ashes

Kicking, screaming, welcome to my world

I forced myself up today. I wasn't going to let you win over me. I wasn't going to let you turn me into you little puppet that you could play with all the time. It was a time to stand up to you, and it's now or never. What if I just went to your wedding with a smiling face? What if I told you that I wouldn't run away from this? I'm done with running; it's time to face this head on. I will let you decide. I won't be your rebound. You know that I wouldn't hurt you but I won't let you walk over me. I'm Damon! Why should I bow to your will?

I don't care what you think, I'm not seeing a shrink, I'm not doing this again

I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on

So let's see what you got and let's see what you're not

And whatever else you pretend

You've defended my intentions long enough

Today was the day that I dreaded. Everyone from Mystic Falls came to see the event. When Elena Gilbert becomes Elena Salvatore. A knot was in my heart as I sat in the back row in this monkey suit. My palms were sweating while I looked around the area.

A nice little wedding outside. That was what I wanted to give to you.

I looked at all the guest and noticed Bonnie who was sitting on the other side of the white carpet that lead to the alter. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. I couldn't blame her…she was in the same boat as me. Stefan pulled the same thing on her. Her long brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the choker that Stefan bought her during Christmas last year. She ran her fingers over her red fitted dress as if to distract herself from getting too emotional. Maybe she could get the courage to stop this.

I sank into my seat and let out a chuckle.

"I'm so stupid." I mumbled to myself

I was depending on other people to stop this. Even the hopes of a vampire attack became high on my list.

'My, have I become a stupid, gutless bastard.'

I focused my attention up to the front. Stefan stood up there with a smile on his face. This was the day he's been waiting on. The adrenaline started running through my body, but I had to stop myself. If I was going to do this, I was just going to steal her when the preacher asked who objected. In my mind it was a good plan, but in my heart it said get ready to let her go. I'm angry and pissed at you, but I love you more than my anger towards you. My lips parted and I let out a breath.

"Damon!"

I turned around to see Caroline smiling at me. My eyes rolled before I placed a fake smile on my face. Her short blond hair bounced as she walked towards me. I had to admit that she looked good in her green dress that all the bridesmaids had to wear.

"So Damon, why are you sitting in the back?"

"To get a better view of all the bridesmaids."

She rolled her eyes at me and I smirked. She turned her head towards Bonnie and she made a face. One that held a cross between pain and confusion. She placed her hand on her angel shaped necklace and gave a frown.

"Did you know that Stefan and Bonnie use to go out before this? I don't know why she's here. If it was me I would have ran up there and stole him away."

I looked at her with curiosity. I wondered if she knew about Elena and me. The music started and Caroline ran to her post.

"Time for the show." I whispered to myself.

So here I am again, in the middle of the end

The choice I wish I'd made, I always make too late

I sat outside on the building where they had the reception at. A bottle of beer in my hand and my face in the other. My face was drained of color, my eyes were empty. I fell into a deep dark depression. I brought the bottle to my lips and smiled. The knot in my heart gotten tighter. She's killing me inside. My smile got wider, maybe I'll get some peace this time around. A thought in my head said that I doubt it. Which was true but at least I'm not thinking about killing myself…yet.

The moon was bright and full in the dark starless sky. Acting if there was a beckon of hope. I still doubt that anything or anyone can take me from this pain. I'll just fall into it again, like I always do.

"Welcome to my world. Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone."

"Another lesson burned and I'm drowning in the ashes, kicking screaming." Sung another person

My head shot up to see Bonnie standing in front of me. Her eyes were puffy with tears. I held up my beer towards her and she took it from me.

"I thought you hated me."

She gave a sad smile, "I do, but we're in the same boat now."

I chuckled as I patted the ground beside me, "Well said."

Bonnie walked over and took a seat a few inches away from me. Her eyes were focused on the shiny moon.

"Are we going to finish our song?"

She looked at me, "Just because I'm sitting here now doesn't mean that we'll be friends."

A genuine smile came to my face, "Do I look like I care?"

She covered her mouth and laughed at me, placing the bottle in front of her. Misery needs company and I was glad she was here. Even if we ran up to the alter and stopped the wedding, all we would do is make fools of ourselves. The people we loved made their decision, so why should it stop us. Maybe so good will come out of it, well for me…maybe not.

"Welcome to my world." I laughed, with tears filling my eyes

My world, my world, to my world

My world, my world, to my world

My world, welcome, baby

-Sick Puppies

* * *

This is my first Song fic. I really hope you like it. My friend dared me to do song fic, so here it is. Please review! Peace, love, and chocolate.


End file.
